El Placer de lo Prohibido
by learilla
Summary: La preciosa y perfecta Lily Evans comparte un pequeño secreto y una oscura obsesión con su antítesis de Slytherin. No puede evitarlo, o mejor dicho, no quiere hacerlo. Sabe que se está condenando, pero no parece importarle demasiado lily


Primer Fic que subo y espero que sean muchos!!! Lo escribí hace ya varios años... pero hoy se me ocurrió releerlo y me pareció que no estaba tan mal, así que lo he traído.

Espero que les guste y me dejen Reviews para que lo sepa y si no les gusta también quiero saberlo.

Cualquier sugerencia, cambio, mejora... será bien recibida.

_Disclaimer:_ Ni el fandom ni los personajes son míos sino de JK Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados para matar mi tiempo muerto y escribir cosillas.

----------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Lo sé. **

**Sé que puede sentirme. **

**Sé que puede olerme. **

**Sé que puede añorarme, soñarme, desearme. **

**Pero también sé que puede despreciarme… de hecho es lo que está haciendo en este preciso momento. **

Gran comedor, 8'00 a.m.

**Mírala ahí sentada, riéndose de alguna estupidez que ha dicho ese asqueroso de Black. Sabe que la estoy mirando, estoy seguro, y aún así se resiste a devolverme la mirada. **

**¡ZORRA¡ZORRA¡Y MIL VECES ZORRA!**

-¿Me pasas la sal, Severus? –le susurra una voz tan dulce como venenosa a su lado.

-¡Toma! – Snape le pasa el botecito con su contenido blanco y añade de mala gana. -¡Y déjame en paz!

**Es fácil saber el porqué lo hace, incluso el estúpido de Pettigrew lo sabría. Quiere hacerme daño¿que por qué? Porque eso le gusta. Le gusta verme sufrir, sentir como pierdo el control por su culpa, por sus caprichos, por su trato; pero eso no pasará esta vez. Seré fuerte… oh!! Claro que lo seré. Diga lo que diga, crea lo que crea, o me haga ver lo que ella quiere que vea, me niego a darle el gustazo de verme destrozado o cabreado… al menos por esta vez. **

**Se cree que consigue algo actuando como lo hace. Ahí sentada sobre las rodillas de Potter y comiendo de su plato, lo único que hace que parezca es que es su putita. La suya. La de Potter. ¡Y NO LA MÍA¡MALDITA SEA!**

Y sin poder soportarlo más, se levanta enfurecido del banco de su Casa, Slytherin (algo que debería recordar más a menudo) y sale del Comedor, mientras las carcajadas de Lupin y su insoportable sombra Black resuenan aún en sus oídos. Él aún no lo sabe, pero aquellos a los que odia, a los que detesta con toda su alma y lo más profundo de su ser, no son los únicos que se han dado cuenta de su partida… y del bochornoso espectáculo que ha dado cuando se ha tirado encima los cereales del desayuno al levantarse, no, alguien más también lo mira alejarse, enfadado… Ella.

Lily Evans, la buena de Lily. Tan inmaculada, tan callada, tan Gryffindor, tan servicial… ¿pero con quién?

Las escapadas a media noche empezaron a ser frecuentes y continuas hace apenas unas semanas. No sabe cómo, ni porqué, pero hay algo que la llama y que le hace desearle. Desear lo prohibido, lo malo, lo… grasiento. Lily solo puede pensar en como el castillo se ha convertido en su Edén, ella en Eva, la lujuria es su serpiente y ¿él? Él solamente es la manzana que muerde, besa y saborea cada noche, desde hace apenas dos semanas.

No es en James en quién piensa cuando se obliga, medio asqueada, a besarlo para evitar así levantar las sospechas. No es James de quién se acuerda mientras se toca a solas, en el baño, cuando hay cambio de clases y ve a Severus pero no puede poseerlo. Y mucho menos es James a quién maldice cuando ve como esas putas de Slytherin se pavonean medio desnudas en pleno invierno en _su _mesa, alrededor de _su _hombre. (O al menos así lo ha sido las últimas semanas)

-¿Te ocurre algo, pelirroja? Has dejado de reír de repente –y de súbito abandona sus pensamientos y calurosos recuerdos nocturnos, arrastrada de nuevo a la realidad.

-Yo… ¿Ehm? Ah… no –fuerza una sonrisa –Estoy bien, muy bien… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

-De cómo ese pelo-grasiento de Snape se pone en ridículo cada minuto que pasa. Tendríais que haberlo visto el otro día en la clase de Herbología…

-------------

**¡Malditos sean ellos! **

**¡Y maldito sea yo por gilipollas y por confiar en ella! **

**Sus miradas, sus caricias, sus promesas, o sus gritos ahogados gritando mi nombre, mentira. Todo era una gran MENTIRA. **

Y mientras sigue culpándose por su ineptitud, por la confianza ciega que depositó en ella, las cuatro paredes a su alrededor empiezan a cerrarse en torno a él. Severus no se atreve a abrir los ojos por miedo a verse atrapado, el sentimiento de asfixia ya es demasiado grande como para acompañarlo de una pista visual.

Cuenta desde el uno hasta el diez, recita el abecedario al derecho y al revés, pero ninguno de esos estúpidos trucos muggles surten efecto en él. El sonido del agua es lo único que lo mantiene de una extraña manera, atento a dónde se encuentra. El Baño del segundo piso.

**¡Estúpido!****¡Estúpido!****¡Estúpido!****¡Estúpido!**

-----------------

-Te acompaño, espera. –le dice su novio antes de que pueda echar a andar.

_¿Acaso es incapaz de captar una indirecta? _

-No hace falta de verdad –dice casi en una súplica.

_¡Y tanto que no hace falta! Si vieras adónde voy te daría un infarto. Y no quiero que además de zorra infiel me acusen de puta asesina. _

–James, quédate aquí tengo que hacer, mmmm… "cosas de chicas".

-Entiendo –_Cierra la boca, estúpido, con esa cara pareces un besugo. _

-Tío, tu novia es rara¿no se supone que esas cosas siempre la hacen en grupo?

El deseo se va convirtiendo en necesidad por cada escalón que consigue ascender, mientras que la impaciencia se torna desesperación al no encontrar nada en ningún sitio. Lleva más de media hora buscándolo, las clases empezaron hace quince minutos, y ya apenas hay alumnos por los pasillos que la miren extrañados mientras, sin aliento, recorre cada esquina de aquel castillo viejo y frío. Ahora, Dumbledore, debe de estar preguntando dónde se ha metido. Lo más seguro es que esté preocupado por su alumna estrella, la pequeña Lily Evans, ejemplo indiscutible de perfección académica. Es guapa, lista, de ingenio rápido, con buenas notas…

Algunos dirían que ella lo tiene todo. ¿Sí? Bueno, pues no… vale, lo tiene todo. Todo, menos a él.

_¿Dónde estás? _

---------------------

**La necesito de nuevo. Tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda, encontrarme dentro de ella, oír su grito de orgasmo mientras juntos nos corremos noche tras noche, entre las escobas, las pociones, los calderos, el despacho del conserje… o donde sea que tocara esa noche. **

**¡Estúpido! **

**No la tienes, no la tendrás, ni jamás la tuviste. Ella es de ese estúpido y asqueroso gafotas de Potter. Ella es su perrito faldero, o al revés… a mi me da igual. ¿O no¡NO! Fue ella quien vino a buscarme a mí la primera noche. Lloraba y tiritaba, mientras tímidamente entró en el aula donde yo estaba limpiando los frascos con pócimas pasadas o mal formuladas de la última clase. Apenas la vi y ni siquiera la escuché cuando se acercó a mí por detrás. Comenzó mirando lo que hacía por encima de mi hombro y acabamos sobre la mesa del profesor, ella aún con sus calcetines y yo con mi bufanda, lo demás quedó caóticamente esparcido por la clase. **

**Estoy seguro… fue ella quién decidió empezarlo, y visto lo visto, también quién decidirá acabarlo. **

**¡Zorra! **

El espejo frente a él hace rato que quedó hecho añicos bajo sus poderosos e incontrolables puños. La sangre corre sin rumbo fijo sobre su brazo, pero eso a él, le da exactamente igual. Hace años que se prometió a sí mismo no llorar, y hasta ahora ha sido fiel a su promesa. No nota el picor en lo ojos que preceden al llanto, tampoco el hormigueo del abatimiento. Lo único que ahora puede notar es el calor de la rabia y la inmensidad del más completo de los vacíos.

Severus Snape, el rarito, el solitario, el pelo-grasa… el marginado. No tiene amigos, ni conocidos, ni nada. Solo se tiene a él mismo y a esa especie de aura misteriosa atrae-busconas, que lo persigue allí adónde va y que lo hace rodearse de lo peorcito que puede imaginar. Rubias, morenas, castañas, Slytherins, Ravenclaws… todas ellas unidas por la necesidad imperiosa de mostrarle los misterios del cuarto de las escobas. Hace poco que creía haber encontrado algo, a alguien, a ella.

**¡Tonto¡Tonto¡Y mil veces tonto! **

**--------------------**

_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Creía que esto ya quedó anoche decidido. No puedes seguir así. No puedes seguir engañándoles a todos. No Lily, no puedes, debes pararlo. ¡Hazlo! Vale y ahora sigue caminando, no puede haberse esfumado… y cuanto antes lo encuentres y se lo digas, antes acabará toda esta locura. _

Una puerta cerrada, un aula vacía…

_Por Dios Lily, deja de pensar por un segundo en cómo te mira con el deseo ardiendo en los ojos. En como su solo roce hace que se estremezca cada minúsculo centímetro de tu piel, en como se dedica a contar las pecas de tu espalda después de una larga noche, mientras intentas torpemente abrocharte la blusa, cohibida y avergonzada por la fuerza de su mirada. Si alguna vez en tu vida has necesitado tener verdadera fuerza de voluntad es ahora… no puedes echarlo todo a perder. La última puerta, ábrela. _

_-----------------------------_

La habitación acaba de dejar de dar vueltas. Los azulejos han vuelto a su lugar y sus ojos por fin enfocan con claridad como el agua sigue corriendo cañerías abajo para ir a parar irremediablemente a los dominios del calamar gigante. No sabe lo que hace, ni porqué lo está haciendo. Ahora mismo debería estar en clase, soportando las burlas de los chicos y esquivando las miradas lujuriosas de las chicas. Lo que parecía un pequeño corte, no ha dejado de sangrar en más de diez minutos y aunque no siente dolor o malestar por la herida, está preocupado.

Nunca fue demasiado diestro con la varita, y menos aún si tiene que hacer uso de ella con su mano izquierda, pero allí solo y sin sus pociones es lo único que le queda.

Primer intento fallido, segundo, tercero…

**Vamos… **-ruega desesperado –**Esa asquerosa Gryffindor no te puede haber dejado tan débil como para ser incapaz de invocar una maldita venda alrededor de tu huesudo brazo. **

Los brillos de su varita salen despedidos por todas las direcciones incapaces de acertar en el lugar correcto de su cuerpo. Aquello parece una feria, y él se siente como el payaso principal del número final.

-Severus…

El sonido de aquella voz le hace congelarse. Las luces cesan, sus pensamientos se amontonan, su rostro parece haber adquirido libre albedrío y su cuerpo no responde a las órdenes a las que lo somete. Ella está aquí y solo se le ocurre una razón para ello.

-¿Tú y tus amiguitos no os habéis reído lo suficiente hace un rato? –quiere herirla, despreciarla, que su voz suene fría y distante y que ella sienta lo mismo que él acaba de sentir… lástima que no lo consiga.

-Estás herido –es lo único que ella le contesta.

-¡Y ahí está señoras y señores, la hermosa y observadora Lily Evans! –anuncia casi a voz en grito porque quiere burlarse de ella, humillarla, hacerla sentir miserable, igual que ella le ha hecho hace unos instantes. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… yo… -_ahora o nunca –_Te estaba buscando. Tenía que hablar contigo.

-Pues habla. **-¡Cállate¡No lo digas, por favor¡No se te ocurra decírmelo! **

-Estás sangrando.

**Gracias… **

-No es nada –dice volviéndose a girar hacia el espejo roto. La verdad es que no recuerda, cuando volvió a girarse antes para mirarla. –Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, vete. Este es el baño de chicos.

-Eso no pareció importarte la semana pasada –dijo con una leve e inocente sonrisa mientras se acerba hacia la ancha y larguirucha espalda de Snape, bajo la atenta mirada del reflejo de éste en el espejo –Tenemos que hablar –añadió mientras tomaba el brazo ensangrentado de Snape entre sus manos y lo envolvía con uno de sus pañuelos.

-Creía que estábamos hablando.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, no lo sé.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ambos, demasiado temerosos como para romperlo. Los ojos esmeralda de la pelirroja estaban clavados en las baldosas del suelo, mientras que los azabache del muchacho la miraban, inquisitivos, esperando que fuera ella quien diera un paso en falso.

-Hemos llegado demasiado lejos –susurró ella finalmente.

_Bien, Lily, ya lo has dicho… ya has dado el primer paso. Lo peor ya ha pasado. _

**¡No! **

-¿Qué quieres decir? –y aún sin quererlo, la voz se elevó y adquirió un tono desesperazo y de alguna manera amenazador. Las palabras prohibidas acababan de ser pronunciadas, y él, viéndolas llegar no había conseguido hacer nada para detenerlas.

-La gente sospecha, Severus, no puedo seguir así. No lo soporto. -_¡Mentirosa! _–Debemos acabar con toda esta farsa.

**¿Farsa? **

Y mientras seguía escuchando las excusas que le ponía ella, un ruido fue más alto y agudo que cualquiera de sus palabras. Su alma, hecha pedacitos, su corazón, totalmente resquebrajado, y su cordura, evidentemente desaparecida. Sin saber cómo ni cuando vio como Lily lo miraba entre asustada y excitada, mientras permanecía presa entre sus brazos y la pared del cuarto de baño.

Había cobrado una fuerza antes inexistente y oculta. En ese momento no había lugar para las palabras, solo hechos. Hechos.

-Severus… -volvió a susurrar, mientras casi inconsciente y llevada por la más pura de las inercias Lily acercaba su curvilíneo cuerpo al de su opresor.

-No puedes… -**¡Dilo¡Suéltalo ya! **-No puedes seguir haciéndome esto.

-¿Haciéndote qué? –y como tantas otras veces en sus escapadas y encuentros nocturnos, aquella sonrisilla inocente cargada del más puro deseo volvió a aparecer perfilada en sus carnosos labios.

_¡Esto no está bien, Lily! No es ha esto a lo que venías. _

Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, dar marcha atrás y arreglar aquel estropicio que acababa de formar notó algo que volvió a arrastrarla de nuevo a las tinieblas del placer en la que había estado viviendo durante días. Un bulto en la entrepierna de Snape, creciendo a ritmos insospechados e inhumanos, apretando directamente contra uno de sus propios y blanquecinos muslos le aseguró silenciosamente que al parecer, aquel nuevo encuentro no iba a tomar el rumbo que ella esperaba.

Labios contra labios, lenguas cálidas y húmedas luchando por el control y el tacto de una mano fría y firme subiendo por el interior de sus muslos directas hacia aquel lugar tan suyo, tan sagrado… tan dispuesto para él.

-Severus… -volvió a susurrar en vano.

En estas últimas semanas había llegado a conocerlo demasiado bien, y Lily sabía que llegado este punto en el que se encontraban ya no habría ninguna manera de volver atrás. Así que sopesando su única alternativa, decidió cogerla y dejarse llevar.

Era invierno en Hogwarts. Las chicas que solían vestir la faldita a cuadros hace meses que empezaron a usar también los leotardos más gordos que ningún muggle había visto jamás, las que no se decantaban por pantalones gruesos y picojosos. ¿Lily? Lily ha perdido la costumbre de los leotardos hace apenas unos días. ¿Por qué? Sólo porque Snape se lo sugirió de pasada mientras buscaban desesperadamente los suyos en el despacho del Jefe de Estudios. ¿Sus leotardos? Aún siguen en paradero desconocido.

**Vuelvo a tenerte. **

Y aquel momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar el chico era que jamás había probado unos labios como aquellos, una piel como la suya, un sabor como el de su sexo. Aquella pelirroja menuda había acabado por volverlo loco. Snape apenas comía, apenas dormía y mucho menos sonreía mientras esperaba desesperado la llegada de la hora en la que se encontraban. Cada día un lugar diferente, una postura distinta… pero siempre con ella. Lily, su pelirroja, de él. Eso es. Suya. De Snape. Y no de ese estúpido cuatro ojos de Potter.

Snape podía notar lo húmeda que estaba con tan solo mirarla. Y también sabía que ni siquiera Potter, ni ese amigo suyo… Black, que tanto presumía de tirarse a una chica o a otra, mientras se cambiaban en los vestuarios, serían capaces de arrancar aquellos gritos de placer, de encender las mejillas o de humedecer a una chica tanto, como él conseguía hacerlo con Lily. Su Lily. De ÉL.

No sabe como sus pantalones yacen ahora en el suelo. Lily ha ido cogiendo práctica para hacerlo sin que apenas él lo note. Lo único que sabe es que tanto él como ella están listos para todo. Los ojos de la chica ya ni siquiera lo miran a él, son incapaces de enfocar mientras su espalda se arquea contra la pared y sus piernas se agarran a la cintura de Severus manteniéndose suspendida en el aire. A él le encantaría hacerla esperar, pero en esos momentos es completamente imposible.

Y otra vez vuelven a ser uno solo. Dos cuerpos unidos en una danza rítmica y placentera. Los gemidos de Lily llenan la cabeza de Snape. El suelo parece temblar bajo ellos, pero solo es la pérdida de fuerza momentánea que se siente antes del final. Severus está listo y no puedo esperar más, al igual que la contracción de los músculos internos de Lily le indican que ella tampoco.

**Eres mía y solo mía. **

Lily trata de buscar algún punto de apoyo, algo a lo que agarrarse para mantenerse sujeta a este mundo… y lo único que encuentra es el pelo grasiento de Severus. Grasiento o no, eso a ella nunca le ha importado. Con ambas manos tira de él con fuerza en sentido contrario a donde la cabeza de Snape reposa sobre sus firmes pechos mientras una y otra vez intenta hallar la embestida final.

_Eres mío y sólo mío. Esta noche, la siguiente y la otra. Eres mío Severus… cada noche. _

**Te deseo.**

_Yo también. _

**Te quiero. **

_Yo…_


End file.
